A Different Love Story
by Kitkat9066
Summary: Shane and Claire have hit a rough patch. What happens when she goes out, gets drunk and ends up in a strip club with a bunch of vampires and Michael is there? Contains Lemons. '"What happened to you?" I shouted. "That's right you became a vampire"'
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay I'm finally updating a new stor**_**_y, I hope you like it! :) Warning this chapter contains lemons. Hope you like it :) _**

* * *

A Different Love Story

Chapter 1:

Shane was barely home anymore and that made me upset, well more then upset; it made me depressed. But, no, Shane didn't notice, not even Goth Eve, or _Michael_ (and he's a vampire!) which kinda said something.

I guess before I knew it I grew depressive and kinda-maybe-started cutting myself, and that was hard for me to admit. I'd even been thinking about dying my blonde hair black and getting a whole new wardrobe-Eve style but worst. Actually, Goth and Emo clothes... the whole way, not half like Eve did. But, if I did that, they'd know something was wrong.

Scavenging through my wardrobe I finally found the outfit I was looking for. It was a black mini skirt that had little bows where it sat on your hips and then it had chains dangling down with crosses on it... it looked _really _goth-ish... something Eve would wear. Black, thigh high socks with skulls on them and huge pink bows up the top with skulls on them. Black, lace, fingerless gloves with intricate designs on them. A necklace with a coffin hanging from the chain and studs on it, matching earrings. black knee high goth boots with heaps of belt type things going all the way up, that kept them tight on. A black shirt that was lace but not too lace to show everything, just lace that was thick enough not to show anything.

I pulled it all on and then looked in the mirror, I needed makeup. Black eye shadow got put on and a lot of heavy, thick eyeliner and loads of mascara, foundation (not too much because I was pale enough already and I didn't want to do the deathly look like Eve) and a little bit of blush to put color in my cheeks and I looked perfect and hot. I smiled at my reflection and she looked gorgeous back, like a Goth Princess.

Walking down the stairs, my shoes clomped on the wood and I descended the stairs with my black coffin handbag on and I seen nobody was around to see me. Michael and Eve were in the kitchen, Shane was too engrossed in killing zombies and nobody was paying attention to me, as always.

I opened the front door and there were footsteps sounding, heavy ones. "Claire!" Michael said warningly. "Where are you going?" He was warning me. "You can't go out there! It's dark!"

"Go to hell!" I shouted back and tried hurrying out the door before they could see me, but no use Michael was faster. He kept the door from opening and stood there, probably in shock.

"What the heck are you wearing?" he asked.

I had grown out my blonde hair and had it up in a high bun but pulled it down before I turned and faced him. "Clothes," I replied. "Prefer me to take them off? Fine, I'll do it right here, right now." I started pulling my shirt up but he grabbed my hands. I was smirking. "That's what I thought."

"What the-Claire?" he asked, almost shouting it. "What happened to you?"

"What happened to me?" I asked, yelling back. "What happened to you?" I shouted. "That's right you became a vampire," I mocked.

We managed to cause enough attention for Shane to come out and he looked at me confused, Eve came out looking shocked and angry.

And Michael? He didn't move. I opened the door and slammed it shut behind me, walking out into the open darkness. I seena vampire or two and just glared at them. I walked to the only open bar, it was a strip club, oh well, have to do.

There were girls attached to poles, steel poles, dancing and swaying, bites on their legs and necks, even on their panty line, kinda weird and disgusting and fascinating. They looked like whores, but it was weird, that they ejoyed doing this? My thought was _why_?

I walked to the bar and the attendant came over. "What do you want, cutie?" he asked. He was a vampire, oh well.

"Whatever," I said and he grabbed out a shot glass. Soon enough I found myself partying with a group of people, vampires mostly, and drinking shots with them, seeing who could down it first, I kept winning.

"Girl you should be on the floor by now," this vampire guy said to me, I learnt his name was Tyson.

"My tolerance is way up here," I said jumping up high, realising he seen my boobs jiggle.

We took a beer and walked over to where one of the seats were and we watched the dancers. "They're good," Tyson said.

"I could do better," I replied.

He looked at me. "Doubt it," he said smiling.

"I could," I replied. Feeling very outgoing and silly, and I really wanted to dance.

"Okay," Tyson said. "Make room for the girl!" he shouted.

A stripper got off a pole and two guys came up to me and dragged me up onto the stage. "Oh god," I muttered under my breath, looking out at everyone. The pole had sweat on it. I wiped it with a cloth. "Eww," I muttered. A song came on and I pulled my skirt up a bit, swinging my hips back and fourth. My body swayed with the beat, I moved my arms up along my body, played with my hair until it got up above my head in the air and some guys whistled. I shook my hair. I bent down touched the ground, leaving my ass in the air.

"Whoo!" Some guy yelled.

I saw the door open, and Michael walked in, he must've seen me because his eyes widened. I winked at him and grinned and flipped my hair and brought myself up, arching my back, grabbing onto the pole and twisting myself around so I faced it and leant backwards, away from it and brought myself up to it quickly and wrapped my leg around it.

I continued to dance and Michael watched, that was until I jumped up onto the pole in the air and licked it. He quickly grabbed hold of me and took me out. On the way out I seen Monica looking at me shocked with the Monicettes. I guess she didn't realise I could dance. I was causing quite a crowd.

Michael carried me out on his shoulder. "Wow," I said and giggled.

"Claire," I heard Michael say. "Don't ever do that again."

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because, just don't," he replied.

"But why?" I asked.

He opened the door of the limousine and put me inside, I bumped my head. "Ouch," I hissed.

"Sorry," Michael replied, getting inside next to me.

I looked at Michael in the eyes. "Michael," I whispered.

"Yeah?" he whispered back.

I didn't say anything, just looked at him. I felt myself get aroused and I knew Michael knew that I was and I wanted him, so much. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards me, the driver looked at us in the rear-view mirror. He put up the little black thing that stopped him from seeing and I kissed him. I kissed Michael Glass. And he kissed me back.

We kissed for what seemed like ages until I had enough of just kissing and I started pulling off his shirt, he let me. _RIP, _I ripped his shirt instead. Oh well. He pulled mine off to reveal my bra, it was a great bra to. It was a push-up, not that I needed a push-up because I was a D cup, almost DD. He kissed me hard.

I grabbed his buckle of his pants and started undoing them. When I got as far as my arms would let me while kissing him, I used my toes to pull them down and he kicked them off. I was pressed against the window, I didn't mind. I had my legs spread so he was between them and he was against me.

He pulled down my skirt with my stocking things and everything. Before I knew it, I was fully naked, except for my bra being on. I pulled down his boxers and man was he big or what? My thoughts was that he wouldn't fit but meh, it probably would.

Michael lied me down on the backseat, his body pressed against mine. His hard-on pressing against me and he entered me. It hurt but at the same time made my body tingle and felt amazing. "Oh god," I moaned, my eyes were shut against there own accord. Michael stopped moving and kissing me. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He looked down on me and I could see the hunger in his eyes.  
He pulled out slowly and thrust back in and I moaned, it felt so good, but it hurt. How could something feel so good but hurt? His canines grew larger than they should have, I didn't mind, I was in bliss. Michael leant down and then he bit my stomach, I moaned. His tongue tickled my skin as it licked across my flushed skin.  
Michael kept drinking, it started hurting. "Michael, stop!" I whispered. He didn't, he drank more hungrily. "Michael!" I yelled. Nothing. "Please stop Michael!" I whimpered. I struggled, his fangs were just tearing at my skin. "Michael, please stop," I whimpered.

Michael let go and I sighed. He looked up at me. He took my face in his hands and kissed me on the lips as he entered me again. He kept thrusting in and out, sending pleasures throughout my body. I moaned. "Faster," I moaned. His pace sped up and I moaned louder. Soon enough he was going at the pace he wanted.

My foot was on the glass window and it was all sweaty and as my foot moved sweat would leave marks on the window. I ran my fingers along Michael's back, feeling his muscles move beneath my fingertips. My fingers dug into his shoulder blade and I moaned. The sensations this was sending throughout my body was amazing. I moaned again.

"Mmmm," I hummed.

I couldn't stop moaning. He was amazing, too amazing. He gave me a hickey on my breast, it tickled when his tongue flicked across it but it felt good. He was amazing. Soon enough it ended and I came and I smiled. The limo stopped and I looked outside the window to see the house. I dressed myself and up to the porch, opening the gate and going inside to see Shane in the loungeroom and I ran up behind him and jumped up on his back. "Shane!" I shouted and he laughed. I wrapped my legs around his back and my arms.

* * *

_**So that was the end of the chapter! Oh my, I wonder what's going on between Claire and Michael? **_


	2. Chapter 2

A Beautiful Thing

Chapter 2:

At first I was hurt then I was pissed. "Fuck you!" I screamed at him, looking into his deep dark eyes, pushing him away from me. I grabbed my clothes, pulling them on. Dimitri got up off the small single bed, pulling his clothes on.

"I can explain!" he reasoned.

"No!" I yelled, facing him. "You fucking can't! You used me just so you could take us back to the Academy! So fuck you!" I knew I was harsh but what the hell.

I ran downstairs. "Lissa!" I yelled. "Lissa!" She didn't respond. "Lissa!" I panicked. "Lissa!" I was hysterical, I couldn't breathe. _What if a Strigoi got her? What if they took her?_, I thought to myself, _Maybe she's just out getting milk or bread, maybe butter._ "Lissa!" I could breathe, tears were in my eyes.

"Rose!" Dimitri yelled, grabbing my arm. "They already took her!"

I shoved him back. He stumbled backwards. "You _ass_hole! How could you?" I screamed. My voice burned. "Urgh!" I fell to the ground, placing my arms in my head, pulling my hair. "Fuck."

"Rose," Dimitri said. "Get her."

Men grabbed me, I knew it was the Guardians. I let them take me away and I let my head fall, looking at the ground. My eyes burning with hatred and anger. I wanted to kill him. Dimitri needed to die. Even though that hotness shouldn't leave this Earth but ergh! Too far!

As I boarded the Academy jet I felt furious for ever trusting Dimitri. When I was inside I made my way up the back because they let go of me and I sat up in the back, arms around my legs, head hanging inside and cried.

I hadn't cried for ages, not since I was ten and my older sister Elisse died. Mom and dad cried, but I still had my older sister Kate and two older brothers Fred and Luke. I sobbed. I can't believe it. I can't believe how easily I trusted Dimitri and let him take my virginity and it turned out he was here to take me back to the Academy, he used me! Just for sex and to distract me while the others got Lissa! They all left me alone as I sat up the back.

The trip was long and boring but when I arrived back to the Academy I walked through the halls, going to Kirova's office. We waited for a while, Lissa was amongst the grounds, she had already been spoken to.

Kirova gave me a lecture, Dimitri told her I was should be allowed to stay, told her I killed a few Strigoi. I wanted to kill _him_. He made me angry. Kirova was shocked, but she let me stay just because I killed them with a blunt sword, oh fucking well.

I got my timetable, I got my dorm number and key and I got told Dimitri was to mentor me to keep me up to date and try helping with my control, oh fucking well, I'm not a remote control you can't press a button and I'll do what you want. Nope, I'm not like that, I do what I want when I want which makes me so much fun.

When I got to my room, all my shit was there and I flopped onto my bed and slept because it was night time for Dhampirs and Moroi but morning for humans.


End file.
